


Four Resolutions Jim Ellison Didn't Keep, and One He Did

by PsychGirl (snycock)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Short, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snycock/pseuds/PsychGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes some resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Resolutions Jim Ellison Didn't Keep, and One He Did

## Four Resolutions Jim Ellison Didn't Keep, and One He Did

#### by PsychGirl

Author's website: <http://snycock.livejournal.com>  
  
Written for Janauary SXAR dues and for the "five resolutions" challenge on Sentinel Thursday.  
Rated PG for language.

* * *

I resolve that the next time Sandburg says, "Hey, I've got an idea," I'm gonna put my hand over his mouth and tell him to shut the fuck up.

I resolve that the next time he says he's willing to be the one to go undercover, I'm gonna say, "I don't think so, Tiger," and lock him in the goddamned loft.

I resolve that the next time he assures Simon that he doesn't need to wear a wire because, "Hey, man, I've got the best ears in the world listening out for me already," I'm gonna make him wear one anyway.

I resolve that the next time he says he wants to spend my afternoon off running some tests to help me deal with "unexpectedly high levels of auditory input", I'm gonna say, "Sure thing, Chief," and not breathe a word of complaint.

And I resolve that if - no, _when_ \- Blair comes out of this coma, I'm gonna tell him that I love him.

* * *

End

Four Resolutions Jim Ellison Didn't Keep, and One He Did by PsychGirl  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
